Child of Crime
by ladyvader169
Summary: Young Don is abused violently and scarred by his father; his mother sees she has no other choice but to abandon her son in the empty streets of Gotham city. But his life of survival will also transform him into the criminal mastermind known as the Joker.
1. Chapter 1

"Don, come in here." A young woman called down the hallway of her house. "Alright mom, I'm coming." The reply came as a little scruffy haired boy dressed in a thin white shirt which looked like it hadn't have been washed in weeks and a pair of thin brown trousers to match came bolting up towards his mother.

"What took you so long?" She asked as he pushed him in the direction of his dinner.

"I...I was busy." He replied with a slight hint of mischief in his voice.

"You were doing it again weren't you?" His mother guessed at the sound of her son's voice.

"What?" He asked

"Trying to read and write."

This time there was no cheeky look on his face. No mischief in his voice. Instead he merely turned his head away and nodded rather sadly. He felt ashamed. He did not have an education and because of that he had no friends. They had turned him down and kicked usually dust or stones at him.

His mother continued to look at her son but when she saw a tear coming she knelt down, took her son by the shoulders and made him look at her.

Once their eyes met she told him "Don. You know that we cannot afford education."

He looked her with honest eyes as he replied with "but dad can."

There was a long silence after those words. His mother lowered her head. "No he can't Don. Neither of us can." But she knew the truth. His father was an alcoholic who robbed banks and shops daily but despite him going outside the law, if the money was being used to support her and Don then she would possibly consider looking past it but it wasn't. It was going towards his drink and cigarettes.

It made her sick to think of his father's selfishness and greed but there were people like that in the world. She and her son were poor and he had no education. To his father he was just a _stupid little_ _kid._

She continued to think of his father and his verbally abusive talk that her son received daily.

She was too lost in thought to even know that her son was shaking her continuously. Once she snapped out of her thoughts she looked directly at her son as she stroked his cheek. He was so precious to her and every time she looked into his eyes she felt as if she was the luckiest woman in the entire world to have a son like him.

He kept hold of him until she finally remembered why she had called him down. "Now, enough of talking and go eat your dinner." He nodded and with a playful nudge from his mother he ran for the thin, ravaged, chipped piece of furniture that was their table.

Once he sat down and began eating his meal which was strips of smoked salmon which his mother had caught from a river that was beside their home in the countryside. They lived outside a small town which was miles away from the main city which was best known as 'Gotham City'.

As she continued to watch him eat his salmon and potatoes she also looked out the small window that was right above Don's head. It was nearly sunset. His father returned home from the bar near sunset. Feeling worried she looked over to Don and said in slight haste "eat up quickly honey."

With a mouthful of salmon he looked to his mother and nodded. Once he had swallowed it and finished the last of his potatoes he suddenly got up with his empty plate and ran towards a small wooden bucket of water where the dishes were washed but as soon as he reached the contained he heard a sudden banging on the door.

"Come here Don." His mother ordered for her son's safety. He looked at her in apparent confusion and as soon as he turned his head back again he saw a large man standing in front of him. The young one gulped silently but it was not unheard by his father who he looked up at.

"What? You lookin' at somethin'?" His Father asked with a clutched fist in one hand and a half empty Gin bottle in the other.

Don' shook his head as he was beginning to feel frightened.

"Don, I-I think it's best that you went to bed. Here, give me the plate." His mother said as she tried her best to turn his father's attention to her.

The boy nodded and wiped his nose. He got up to hand the plate to his mother but as soon as he took his first step he tripped over his shoelace and fell, smashing the plate in the process.

"You. Little. Cults." His Father began. He strode over to the little boy who was struggling to stand up.

"I pay good, bloody money for those plates and this is how you thank me? BY_ BREAKIN'_ THE FRIGGIN' THINGS!!"

Don did not know what to say and neither did his mother except "It was an accident dad. I'm sorry." He said as he gazed into his father's furious eyes.

His father nodded. "Awwwwww was it? Was it an _accident_? _Really_?" He asked as he puckered his lips up. "Well let me tell you something..._.YOU_ WERE THE FUCKIN' ACCIDENT!!"

And at those words only then did the tears come. His mother had been shouting constantly and only then she found the courage to run to her son's side. He was rubbing one of his eyes whilst trying his best not to cry. He grabbed him tightly and hugged him close and even then he was still crying.

"Shh Shh shh." She stroked tenderly through his hair but his father wasn't through. "Oh, for the love of holy hell, don't pamper tha' little piece of shit. It's about time he learned how to take it like a _man_." He snorted at his son's misery

"He is a seven year old _child_ and the sooner that fact dawns on you the better and we all know that ain't going to be anytime soon."

She wanted to say more to him but a fist through her hair prevented it. He held an iron grip on her as he violently pulled her head back. "That's some fancy talk comin' from a prostitute." His yellow teeth were gritted as he spoke.

She did not try to free herself. From experience she knew that it would end badly and painfully. He held his grip on her until she screamed as he tightened his knuckles into her scalp. Once he let go of her he looked down at Don who said nervously "y-you hurt mom."

His father sarcastically gasped and put his hand to his mouth "_did I_? _Well let me say sorry_. _I am so sorry for hurting you Julia_..._I really am_." His mother looked up at him and scowled but did not move. It was more sarcasm and both she and Don knew it.

As soon as he was finished with his wife he resumed his gaze towards his son. "There now, are you happy?

There was no answer.

He stared into his son's eyes but without even so much as a warning he grabbed his son by his cheeks and pulled him into his face. "Now, answer me this time...ARE YA HAPPY!?"

His son tried to hide his face away since he knew that more tears were coming but he was hit and his face was pulled back again "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M FUCKIN' TALKIN' TO YA!"

The boy did not dare look away nor did he dare to disagree with him. Instead he simply replied in a whimper "y-yes d-dad."

"Oh, good." The sarcastic reply came.

He threw the little one to the floor only to hear him yelp as he hit his head off a wall. He clutched his hands to the back of his head as he began rock to and fro.

"Ya are really a little wimp, ya know tha' don't ya'?" His father hissed.

He nodded and tried to wipe the tears off his face.

"I think it's about time we saw ya smile. Don't ya think so?" He asked quietly as he pulled out a small pocket knife.

Don flinched back as he saw the gleam of the blade come towards him. As his father continued towards his son his mother jumped up and grabbed her husband's arm. "See if you touch him I swear I'll..." But her husband slapped her across the face then slammed her head into another wall, instantly knocking her unconscious.

"You'll do _what_?" His spat as his face turned scarlet red with beer still dribbling out the side of his mouth.

Once He finally came into contact with his son the last think he expected was for his son to run. He watched as the young boy bolted up the hallway and up the creaky stairs.

"Oh-ho-ho, you're gonna out run me. Isn't that cute?"

He tore down the hallway after his son but when he ran up the stairs he found that he didn't have to look too hard. His son was sitting hugging his knees beside his room in the very corner of the landing.

"Come here Donnie...daddy just wants to play with ya. Know what the game's called?"

Don sniffed back a tear and shook his head as he answered in a terrified whimper. "No."

"It's called 'how painful are knives."

He watched in horror as his father sharpened the blade along a plastered wall. The knife left a deep gash in the wall and soon he feared it would be him.

"Ready to play the game?" His father asked readying the knife.

He did not shake his head nor did he nod it. He said nothing. All he did was bury his head into his knees and cry.

By the time his mother, Julia regained her consciousness she gazed over to the table as saw her husband at the table finishing off what was left of his bottle of Gin.

"Awake a' last then." He commented as she eyed him.

"Where's Don?"

"Oh, he's up in 'is room." He replied with a slight grin.

As much as that would be a fine thing to hear, somehow she still had a feeling about his answer and the tone in which he put it.

"I-I think I'll go up and check on him." She said knowing that something wasn't right.

"He's sound to sleep. Best no' disturb 'im." His father was quick to reply.

"It's not like you to tuck him in." She commented whilst still keeping an eye on him.

His father did not answer. All he did was nod in the direction of the hallway.

She kept her eyes on him until the very last moment until she was out the door. He did not follow her, he just continued to drink his alcohol and once he was finished he smashed the transparent bottle off one of the walls.

As she made her way up the stairs she heard a faint whimpering coming from the top of the stairs. Once she was at the top the whimpering suddenly silenced and it turned into shuttering breaths. The entire landing was in darkness. The only light they had was the moonlight that shone that glowed through another small window.

"Don." She whispered as she tried her best to see in the darkness.

"M-mom." Came the small and frightened voice of a child.

"Don? Baby is that you?"

"I-I'm here mom."

She looked round to see the shape of a small child sitting over in a corner. She knew that it was her son. She knew that it was him all along but she had the strangest feeling that he was...dead. She could feel her eyes filling up with tears when she went up the stairs.

She took a step closer to him but she was stopped by his voice which said "Don't come any closer mom. Don't look at me."

She was shocked at his words. What was wrong? What had happened to him? She would find out.

"Don..."

"Yes."

She took a deep breath "come into the light sweetie."

He did not want to. He did not want to show his mother his father cruelty. There was a long silence until he heard again "Don. I just want to see you. It's okay."

This time he did move. He approached her slowly but still tried to avoid the moonlight. Once he was finally in reach she took him gently by the arm and pulled him into the light where she could see him. But she gasped in horror at the sight she saw. All the way up his mouth starting from his lips there was a scarlet smile of blood.

He was sliced all the way up his mouth and she knew that it would become a scarred smile. He looked into his mother's eyes and saw that she was crying.

He turned his head away "I told you not to look at me. I'm hideous."

"No Don, You're not." She told him. Trying her best to sound cheerful but it was not fooling either of them.

"Don't lie mom." He told her and he knew that he was right.

At those words she looked at him with such sympathy. She said nothing on the matter but hug him close. "Did _he_ do this to you?" She asked. She could feel her anger rise. His mother had never felt such a feeling in all her life.

"He hit you...I ran a-a-and he chased...me." He began to tell her but she could not remember any of it. He was rocked by his mother when he began to cry. "I-I kept calling for you mom. I kept calling for you but didn't come."

"I'm here now, Don. It's going to be okay."

He looked at her and then ran his fingers through her hair. He felt safe around his mother. He hung onto her until he finally asked "does he hate me?"

She did not know what to say. What could she say? How could he hate his own son but then again how could he do that to his own son.

"I don't know." Was all she had managed to say.

The young one bowed his head low. His father had always got off with things and this just appeared to be another one of those times or at least that's what he thought until he heard his mother say in anger. "He will not get off with this. Come on, Don."

She took him by the hand and slowly brought him down the stairs.

Once they went down the stairs she saw that his father was in the living room. Without hesitation she and Don went into the living room and waited for him to look around. When he did he did not look surprised or worried about what had happened to his son.

"Care to explain this." She exhaled deeply with her teeth gritted.

"Explain wha' exactly" He replied as he put his feet up on a pile of papers which were Don's best drawings.

"Dad. I drew those!"He shouted as he watched the papers crumple.

"Oh, Boo-hoo." His father taunted as he pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

"I have just about had enough of you! You are abusive to your son. You scar him for life and yet you act like nothing has happened? How could you?!" His mother shouted with fury and frustration clearly ringing in her voice.

"Look, wha' exacty are ya gettin' a'. He's got two small slices on the sides of his lip. Big deal!"

His mother gently pushed him out the door as she walked closer towards his father. His father was just about to open another can of beer when he saw his mother standing over him. "You still here?"

"I will have you reported for this." She warned.

This time his father moved. He slammed his beer can down and got up to face her. As soon as he began to approach her she began to retreat towards the door.

"Is that right? Ya'll have me reported? Cuz see if you do... I come after ye and him as well. I'll kill the little bastard. When have I ever broken my word on these things?_ Never."_

"You would not dare touch him." She said as she protectively stood by her son.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" His voice beginning to get deeper "WATCH ME!!" He yelled at the top of his voice as he ran towards his son. Don ran away up the stairs again and his mother watched him. She listened to him cry as his door slammed shut.

"YEAH, YOU GO HIDE!!" He shouted at the top of his voice. "GET UR MA FOR ME AGAIN AND MARK MY WORDS I'LL SLICE MORE THAN UR BLOODY LIPS, BELIEVE ME!"

He paused for a moment but before he could say more he could feel a hand being struck across his face. He wiped his cheek only to notice that blood was printed on his hand. He looked up at Julia who had her fist clutched. She was breathing heavily as she stared him.

They did not say anything to each other. He just sat there and she just stood and stared. A minute had nearly passed and he was still bleeding. When she finally found the strength to turn and walk away she heard his father muttering to her.

"I'm not one to fuck with Julia. Ever go against e again then I promise you that he will not live to see his eighth birthday. You have my word on it."

She looked back at him, completely trembling at the thought. She had been with him for seven years. She knew what he was like and she knew that he would come after him.

He had been in prison before for attempted murder. She was just glad that Don did not know about it.

But despite his crimes it was his words that had struck her. It was more than a threat to her. It was just the future. He would hurt Don. And she feared that he would one day he would literally be the death of him. She could not let that happen.

When she finally left the room she went into the kitchen, sat down and cried.

_Come here Don. I just wanna play._

_Dad? Dad what are you doing?_

_I'm just putting a smile on your face._

_Please Dad...I don't...ah, dad that hurts...ah, ah...please stop. Stop it, please! Leave me alone! NOOO! Mom, help me!!_

_He can't get away from me Julia. Neither of you can. Go against me again and I will kill him."_

She awoke with a start. She had cried herself to sleep and the words 'I will kill him' were still ringing in her ears. Something had to be done.

She got up off her seat and crept past the living room. His father was asleep in his chair with an empty beer can lying on his chest.

She did not look at him for long. She soon looked away and began to make her way up the stairs away from his father. She crept along the landing towards his room and found him asleep in his bed. She snuck quietly into the room, trying her best not to wake him. Once she was at his bedside she shook him gently "Don..." She whispered "wake up honey."

He stirred as he began to wake. "Mom?" He whispered quietly then stretched.

"Yes Don it's me." She said as she began to pack what clothes he had along with a couple of handmade toys.

"What's wrong mom." He asked as he tried his best to sit up.

She looked round at him in haste but still tried her best to whisper "look I know its late Don, but I need you to get dressed right now."

"What? Why? Are we going somewhere?"

"Just don't ask questions love. Just get ready." She said and he could have sworn that she was crying.

He did not reply. He only nodded as he got dressed into the clothes that his mother had left out for him.

It did not take him long. He got washed and flattened his scruffy hair down. His mother had packed his belongings in a small rucksack.

Once he was ready she guided him down the stairs, past the living room and out the door. It was all strange to him. She seemed to be in a hurry but she still did not tell him where they were going.

"Get into the car Don." She said to him as she pulled his father's car keys out of her dress pocket.

He hesitated for a moment when she told him to get into the car. "Will dad mind?" He asked since it was obviously his father's car.

"I really don't care if he will or not." His mother sighed as she got into the driver's seat. Once Don got into his seat he early jumped when he heard how much force she was putting into the engine.

He relaxed back in his seat once he finally got used to the roar of the car and as soon as he closed his eyes they were away.

He heard his mother sigh in relief when the car began to move but he still did not know what it was all about. He lay back and closed his eyes. He felt as if he was going to fell asleep again when he heard his mother say "I'm sorry for waking you up like that Don. Go back to sleep and I will tell you when we get there."

He nodded but still kept his eyes as he asked "Going_ where_?" She chuckled as she heard the impatience in his voice. "Gotham City." She replied with a slight smile even though she was trying to keep her tears from falling.

The young boys eyes widened in shock. "Wow, _Gotham City_? Oh boy."

She could tell that he was excited but she was not. She was not just going there for a little trip possibly as he thought. She was doing something that she thought that she would never have had to do and was also dreading it.

She looked over to his smiling face and ruffled his hair which made him laugh and it made her laugh too. She loved it when he smiled, he was so innocent and he knew nothing of crime but he knew despair.

She had looked and played around with him every moment she could as well as keeping her eyes on the road but as they neared closer to Gotham city her feelings just seemed to have gotten worse.

Don had eventually fallen asleep within half an hour and she had just noticed the sign which read 'Now Entering Gotham City.'

The trip to the city had been shorter than she had thought. It was merely half an hour to forty five minutes drive from where they lived and that is what bothered her. The trip was so short and there was so little time left. She could not bear it but it was for him.

Once they were in the city she noticed that the streets were empty and the whole place was quiet as if it was deserted. She said nothing as she drove into a clearing just outside a quarry site. She stopped the car and got out quickly taking his rucksack also. She shook him gently to wake him up as she whispered "Hey, Don, we're here."

He opened his eyes and smiled at her as he stretched. "We're here already?"

"Yes. It was a short trip. I know, now hurry up." She unbuckled his seatbelt for him and opened his door.

Once he got out and stretched his leg he was surprised to find his mother plainly standing there in front of him with his rucksack in her hand and behind her only then did he notice that the city looked like a ghost town but he still liked it nonetheless.

He ran to her side and took her hand then started to pull her along with him. But she did not go. He was trying to pull her but she still stood where she was. Confused, he looked round at her.

"What's wrong mom." He asked, still holding onto her hand.

She did not answer. Instead she just gave him his bag and pushed him in the direction of the buildings which stood in the main part of the city but still he did not understand.

She could not find any words to explain or to comfort him so instead all she did was bend down and kiss him on the forehead. Then without saying another word she walked back to the car but before she could get in she saw in the car window that he was right behind her. He had followed back to the car.

Sniffing back tears she turned round and slowly shook her finger at him, telling him to stay.

As soon as she done that and saw the look on his face it suddenly broke her heart. She let out a deep sigh and bend down to him again. "I want you to stay."

"I don't understand mom." He replied with tears falling down his cheeks.

"You don't need to understand. All you need to know is that I love you." She explained, trying her best not to sob. Both she and her son locked each other in a tight embrace.

Neither of them tried to pull away. They wanted that embrace to last forever. She feared that she would never see him again and he would never see her.

"I will think of you every day." Was all she said.

"I'm scared mom." He confessed as he took the small rucksack off her.

"It is natural to fear what you do not understand. It's a big world out there and for someone your age it is a big fright. But every nightmare must end eventually. Just remember that Don. And take care of yourself."

He listened to her every word before taking a deep breath and turning his back away from her. She laid her hands on his shoulders and whispered "Now, be a brave boy and don't look back again."

He did not look at her as he nodded and took his first steps into the huge city.

His mother never wanted to make the choice she was making. But she had no other choice.

She stood there as she watched him go. She could hear his crying and she was sobbing also. She covered her eyes so if he ever looked back he would not see her cry.

Without saying another word or thinking another thought she simply turned and walked back into the car. Once he heard the car's engine starting he immediately looked round only to see the car disappearing into the distance.

"Goodbye mom." Were his last words as he watched the only person who ever loved him leave.

He wiped the tears and sleepiness from his eyes and continued to walk on. He did not know what he was doing. He had never been to Gotham city before. Everything was new to him. He had to so many things and one of those things was to find a place to sleep and to get some food.

Still crying, he walked around the roads and streets of the city trying to find somewhere to stay and eventually found a place that seemed just right for the time, the subway.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the Subway was damp and smelled of open sewers but it would at least give him shelter despite its hygiene rate. It was still late and hardly anybody was there. Very few trains ran as he continued to look for a safe place to sleep.

The whole station was dimply lit and the small lamps flickered and shook as trains passed by. He carried on searching until he found a small opening in the tiled wall. As he peered inside he saw that there was a large open space inside.

For a moment he thought. As much as it was perfect. Could finding a place to rest and possibly live be that easy? Obviously it was a yes.

Once he squeezed himself through the small crack and soon found himself standing in a large, open space and it felt comfortable. The little one stretched out his arms and admired the space he had found. It was his home, no one else's. His only.

He folded out a small blanket that was in his rucksack that his mom had packed along with a few of his toys which here a few homemade playing cards and a small wooden aeroplane. He loved the playing cards his mom had given him for his last birthday.

He liked the colours and the pictures she had created but his favourite one out of the lot was a jester-like character who wore a pointy hat but his mother told him that the character on the card was called a _Joker._

He once thought the Joker man on his card looked funny and he was often told by is mom that he had the same smile as the joker man.

But thinking of smiling made him remember recent memories that he would rather forget. Thanks to his father it would now look as though he was constantly smiling. He laid a hand gently on the wound that would soon become a scar. It still hurt. He could still feel the sting of his father's knife. He would never forgive him, ever.

He took his hand away and lay down on his blanket and used a small jacket as a pillow. He was finally settled for the night but what would he do? Tomorrow would be his first day of surviving and he knew nothing of the city? He would have to get clothing, food, money. But what if he could not get money? Would he have to kill or rob?

He would never dream of doing such a terrible thing but he still did not know if it would end that way.

As soon as he was about to go to sleep his thoughts drifted towards his mother. Was she okay? Would she be okay without him? What if his father struck her? What if she got hurt or was killed?

His once peaceful thoughts of his mother soon became fears and worries. He did not know what he was going to do with himself but once daylight came he would just have to do his best.

Just before he was about to go to sleep he took the Joker card in his hand. He inspected it carefully and said to it "How can you make people laugh. Look at you, you are a weird looking freak...like me."

He said with a sigh as he put the joker card under his jacket pillow. He pulled the small blanket around him and gazed up at the ceiling. It was teeming with flies and spiders. That did not surprise him, it was dark and smelly. But that was something he would just have to adapt to. As well as adapting to a life of stealing and running.

The final thought the returned to his head was that of the Joker card. _Are you meant to make people laugh? _He thought to himself before everything around him eventually went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning he was awoken by the sound of trains. The whole platform sounded as if was vibrating. He had waked with a start. There was dust and insects landing on him and at first he thought it was going to collapse in on him.

Alarmed he flung the blankets off and ran out of his space in the wall. Once he was out he ran to the first person he could see and said "Uh Sir...what is that noise! Are we in trouble?"

The tall man turned and looked down at him. "What?" He questioned the young one.

"Uh. Are we in..."

"I know. I heard you the first time boy. But can't you not identify a train when you hear one?!" He asked as he clutched his black leather briefcase in his hand.

"I-I've never b-b-been to Gotham before so I..I...wouldn't know." He tried his best to talk whilst looking into the man's stern look.

"Well then you need to get out more."

"What's your name?" Little Don asked as he clutched his hands behind his back.

"Why do you want to know?" The tall man replied as he looked at his pocket watch.

"I-I just wanna make friends. It would be nice to be buddies with someone."

The man looked at his pocket watch again before replying with a deep sigh "Kid I'm just going to be honest. You are either blind or mental. I am a thirty -two year old man who has is late for a meeting. Don't you have your own friends maybe at school or a brother or sister?"

"Nope."

"Boy." He began.

"Yes...uh sir." Came the quiet reply.

"I know this is none of my business but what school do you go to?"

The young boy thought for a moment, then answered with all honesty.

"I...I don't g-go to s-school."

"Have you ever gone?" He eyed looking don straight into his own eyes.

"No."

And only that answer brought shock to his face. He looked around the station to see if anyone was looking then looked back to Don

"What is your name?"

"I can't tell you." He said less timidly.

"Why not?!"

"Because you're a stranger and I don't know you, that's why." He folded his arms and saw that the man was apparently losing his temper.

"And yet you wanted to know mine!"

"That was different and you know it!" Don snapped back only this time raising his voice more.

"Now you listen to me. I am a highly respected official and I will not tolerate disrespect form children. It is either you get rid of that attitude of yours and learn about education and personal hygiene or I'm afraid that I will have to take you into care."

"No you won't." He shouted at the stranger.

"Oh, won't I?"

There was a long pause after that. Neither of them said a word until the older man sighed. He took Don by the arm and said "I will give you this one warning. Get an education and get a career or else I will have to take measures."

"Let me guess, the cops."

Boy. Don't ever let me catch you calling us by that lowlife name. We are the _Police._"

"We?" Don raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. My name is James Gordon. I am a detective for the Gotham police force and I hope that I will not have to put you behind bars someday."

"Sure." Was all Don managed to say in reply but the detective could not tell if he was agreeing or if it was sarcasm. But he still chose to ignore it. He simply patted the boy's back and said. "Now if you are not getting a train the off with you."

The young one paused for a moment then nodded. He said nothing else except "Okay...I'll be seein' ya."

"I certainly hope not." Was all the man said in reply but Don did not hear it.

Before he walked ahead he looked back at the name of the station which read '_Fort Station'_. Don repeated the name to himself as if he was remembering what street he lived on.

He then looked in front of him to try and find the way out of the station. He went through the different routes and pathways until he found the exit. As soon as he stepped out of the subway the sun almost blinded him. He squinted his eyes as the view of the city became clearer.

Once his eyesight was normal again he got his first glimpse of the city. It was huge. The tall buildings looked as though they were touching the sun as well as the clouds.

He could hear the yelling of children and their parents and the barking of dogs.

"Good morning Gotham." He said with a grin as he breathed in the city air.


End file.
